Dunbar MacHeath
Dunbar MacHeath was the cruel and vicious leader of the abusive MacHeath Clan. He was later killed by the young she-wolf, Edme, who was in his clan, in Watch Wolf. He made Edme a malcadh by tearing out her eye, but she soon became one of the Watch wolves at the Ring as a 'free-runner'. Description Dunbar had a scar running across his face from the edge of his eye to his neck, which was given to him by Edme's mother, Akira, who was trying to tear out his eye as he had done to Edme. No fur grew on the scar. The exposed skin of the scar was puckered and raw, giving him an especially savage look, which he really was. His fur color was gray, and like the other wolves of the Beyond, he most likely had green eyes. Family None Known 'Before the Books ' Dunbar tore Edme's eye out as a pup, trying to send her to the Sacred Watch. He succeeds in doing this, but Akira, Edme's mother, tries to tear out his eye in revenge. The scar that runs down the side of Dunbar's face was the sign of Akira's attempt to do the same thing he'd done to Edme. 'Watch Wolf' In Watch Wolf, he is first seen during Litha Eve, drunk on the Litha Rose's juice. Edme tells him that she knows that she was not born a malcadh but made one, and declares herself a 'free-runner'.'' He soon figures out that Kyran and Ingliss are the Wolves who told Edme that she was a ''malcadh made, and has them both viciously killed by a slink melf. Dunbar hears that Finbar, the Fengo of the Watch, has declaired crait ''on the MacHeaths. Then he sends out a ''slink melf to go steal a cub from a mother bear. Dunbar figures that if the MacHeaths are in crait, the rest of the Beyond should go down with them. The slink melf steals the cub, named Toby, and puts him in the 'Pit' with Old Cags, a foaming mouth wolf. This enrages the bears, who decide to attack the wolves. Later, during the battle, which didn't happen much, he gets killed by Edme. Personality Dunbar was cruel and a savage leader of the MacHeath clan. He grew meaner and older by the day. As leader of the MacHeaths, Dunbar could do whatever he wanted. He sent pups who didn't obey to the Pit, where he put them with Old Cags, a MacHeath wolf with the foaming-mouth disease, though Cags never died from the disease. He also sent a byrrgis to kill she-wolves if he found out they were escaping to the MacNamara clan, as he did to Akira, Edme's mother. He was also known to maim pups, as he did to Edme. Trivia * The name Dunbar comes from two Scottish words, "dun" (similar to dún in Irish) meaning a fort, and "barr" meaning summit or top, as in the top of a mountain. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chieftains Category:Characters Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs